Something Good
by csruinedmylife
Summary: Nothing comes from nothing. Nothing ever could. Emma and Killian share a moment of truth in the moonlight. They must have done something good. Sappy Captain Swan. One-shot.


A/N: Inspired by "Something Good" from The Sound of Music and the scene that accompanies it. This gets very, _very_ sappy. Just a warning :)

* * *

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood _

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past _

_There must have been a moment of truth._

* * *

It was done. Henry was safe. Neal was rescued from Pan. They'd done it. They'd beat him. They were all together again, getting a good night's rest before their journey back to Storybrooke.

No matter how great the victory or how much peace it brought everyone, Killian did not sleep that night. Too many thoughts and feelings stirring within him to rest. Even though they had defeated Pan, that didn't mean he would become careless on this God forsaken island.

He was standing a good 100 feet away from the camp, watching as the moonlight danced upon the waters of Neverland.

"Can't sleep either?" Emma's voice startled him from behind.

"Aye," he turned around to face her. Seeing her made him both happy and sad at the same time. Every time he looked at her, he was faced with the reality of having to let her go if she wished to be with Neal. "Forgive me for being cautious, but I thought I'd stay up on the lookout."

Emma smiled. This darn pirate. They had won, yet he was still making sure everyone was safe. It made her cringe every time she thought about how wrong she had been about him. Emma Swan could usually see people for who they were, but Captain Hook had thrown her off guard and swept her off her feet.

Every time he saw Emma smile he felt like all of this was worth it, and he'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant he could watch her be happy. He'd take all the heartbreak of letting her go in order to see her move on happy. To finally feel loved.

"Thank you."

"It's no trouble, I'm not one for sleeping much," he brushed it off.

"No, I mean...for everything," she stepped closer to him. The moonlight illuminated both their faces and made their eyes light up with desire. In moments like this he didn't feel an honorable man.

When he looked into her eyes, all thoughts of witty remarks or innuendos fled his mind. This woman had captivated his mind and soul.

"Surely you realize I'd do anything for you, Emma."

Emma smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked down at her feet.

"You know, it's funny. I used to think I knew what love was. But now..." she began saying, a hint of hesitance taking over her tone. Her walls were coming but up. No. She would not let them. She looked up into Killian's eyes. She was terrified yet encouraged by the way he looked back at her. "Now I realize I had it all wrong."

Killian sighed in relief, a glimmer of hope reappearing in his eyes. He dared not say anything. And the fact of the matter was he truly could not think of anything to say. He was always known for talking more than anyone cared to listen, but this moment seemed the best moment to keep quiet. To let her finish saying whatever it was she was trying to tell him – good or bad.

"I mean... I never really knew what it felt like to be really loved, you know? I thought I loved Neal and he loved me... And we did love each other, but... That was a different kind of love. It wasn't like the one my mom and dad have." She said it before she realized what she had called them. But at this point her walls were down and she wasn't even putting an effort to raise them back up. "You know, true love or whatever." She rolled her eyes slightly, realizing how cheesy she sounded.

Killian lightly chuckled. He found everything she did endearing. And adorable. And hot.

"And what are your thoughts on true love now?" He asked, a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Still sounds kinda lame to me," she shrugged, but could not hold her grin back.

"Ah, is that so," Killian played along, as he was now but inches away from her face.

"Yeah, but I think I could get used to it," she smirked as she looked up at him.

"What exactly are you saying, Swan?" He wanted to hear her say those words to him so badly he thought he was sure to explode from anticipation within the next minute or so.

The next 10 seconds seemed like 10 hours as Emma said nothing but looked at him. Killian was so overcome with emotion that he couldn't quite read her. Was she just teasing him or was she actually going to admit her feelings for once? Could it possibly be that she was going to choose him instead of Neal?

Their journey had been bumpy to put it lightly. Neither of them had expected for this to happen. Two lost souls finding each other. Falling for each other. Wasn't exactly in either of their plans to fall in love any time soon. But fate has a funny way of messing with you sometimes.

"I love you," she finally said, no doubt or hesitation in her voice at all. Only pure, Swan-like confidence.

Killian could not stand the tension any longer. He grabbed her head and crashed his lips on hers. Bloody stubborn woman never ceased to surprise him. And vice versa. Who would have ever thought Captain freaking Hook would be willing to do anything to make Emma Swan happy?

They stood there, kissing and holding each other for a while, neither of them wanting this moment to end. They could stay like this forever. It was the perfect moment. Everything they had been through had led to this. To them.

Killian finally pulled away, but only because he needed to say something.

"I bloody love you, too," he said, breathlessly through his huge smile.

Her smile grew so big she didn't know she could even smile that wide. She hadn't smiled like that since... she couldn't even remember. Her eyes were shining brighter than the stars above as Killian rubbed his thumb on her cheek, before kissing her softly again.

They remained silent for a moment. A comfortable, peaceful silence. Then suddenly Killian let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"Do you know the moment I first started loving you?"

"If you say it was the first time you saw me I might gag," she cautioned.

He let out a laugh again. "No. But that was definitely the moment I knew I would like you," he winked.

Emma rolled her eyes again and waited for him to continue. The more she did her signature eyeroll, the less effect it had. And the more Killian liked making her do it.

"I first started loving you when we were up on that beanstalk and you were acting a child as I was tending your wound."

"It really hurt!" Emma tried to defend herself.

He pulled her in for another soft kiss. Simply because he could. He was hers and she was his. He was never going to let go of her.

"You know the moment that did it for me?" Emma asked, pulling away to look up at him.

Killian was a little surprised, for he wasn't expecting her to reply the same, or even have a single moment that made her love him.

"I mean... I don't know the exact moment, maybe it was many different ones, but... Everything changed when you sailed back to Storybrooke with the bean. And from then on, I was just falling."

He smiled. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this beautiful lass, but it must have been terribly good form.

"I will always catch you, love."

He had called her "love" so many times before, yet this time it felt different. It felt true.

**Love**. She was his love. His heart. His hope. And he was her home. This Lost Girl had found her way home.

* * *

_For here you are, standing there, loving me _

_Whether or not you should _

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood _

_I must've done something good _


End file.
